


Bill Ferris Wheel

by BlueEeveelutions



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEeveelutions/pseuds/BlueEeveelutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BillDip fluff story ^.^ My first work too, so...I'm bad at this lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Ferris Wheel

Dipper did not want to be here right now. Bill dragged him up here. More like teleported, actually. To the top. Of the Ferris wheel. The old Ferris wheel. That didn't move. He had a nervous feeling in his stomach. He looked down. He shot back up and tried to control his breathing. He started to hear squeaking. He slowly turned to Bill. Bill was rocking the seat back and forth.  
"Bill..." Dipper squeaked out.  
"Isn't this fun, Pine Tree? Ahaha!"  
"Seriously...Stop, Bill." The seat suddenly lurched forward. Dipper gasped and grabbed Bill. Bill laughed. This continued for a little while until Bill went a little too far. Dipper toppled out of the seat. He felt a hand grab him. He looked up to the horrified face of Bill. Bill held on for a few gut-wrenching moments when a malicious grin appeared on his face.  
"See ya soon, Pine Tree." He let Dipper go. Dipper grabbed empty air. 'This is how I die,' he thought. The cold wind whipped past him, everything a blur. Right before he was sure he would hit the ground, a pair of soft, warm hands caught him. Dipper looked up, surprised. There was the sly face of the one he loved so much. Bill. Bill's breath tickled his ear.  
"Wow kid, you sure are gullible!"  
Dipper sat in stunned silence. He then leaped forward and kissed Bill. Bill chuckled and kissed him back. Bill then carried Dipper bridal style back to the woods, kissing all the way.


End file.
